warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beechfur (RC)
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Beechpaw Beechfur |familyt = Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Gorsetail Thistleheart, Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker |mentor=Blackclaw |apps=None |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''None''}} Beechfur is a light brown tom. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Twilight :Beechpaw, a young RiverClan apprentice, becomes violently ill after ingesting some Twoleg poison, and is forced to stay in Mothwing's den until he can recover. When Mothwing and Leafpool have two yarrow leaves left, Beechpaw is noted to be the weakest out of all the cats that had ingested the liquid, not counting the other kits, Tumblekit, Minnowkit, and Pebblekit. To cure him, Mothwing has to give him yarrow, so that she can make the young apprentice vomit all the poison out of his system. :Unfortunately, he ends up choking on the leaves, and is too weak to cough it up. Willowkit, who was helping the medicine cats, is the first to notice him. When the medicine cats approach, it is noted that Beechpaw is lying on his side, claws scraping weakly at the ground. Willowkit asks what is wrong with him, as none of the other cats were struggling to breathe. Leafpool asks Mothwing if she gave him juniper for bellyache, in which Mothwing confirms she did. As Mothwing wishes for coltsfoot, which wasn't in season, Leafpool realizes that Beechpaw's efforts to breathe were reducing, and if they didn't think quickly, he would die. :Leafpool suggests that there may be an object lodged in his throat, and though it didn't look like regular choking, it is noted by Leafpool that Beechpaw was already weakened by poison and he wouldn't be able to cough up anything. Mothwing examines his throat and says that there's something in his throat. Willowkit volunteers to pull it out, as her paw is smaller and more slender. She is successful, and Mothwing praises her as Beechpaw collapses, inhaling gasping breaths. Mothwing orders Willowkit to bring Beechpaw some water, and the kit squeezes a few drops of water from the moss into his mouth. Mothwing then tells the kit how she'll let Beechpaw know how she saved his life once he wakes up. Willowkit watches over him but sees no bad changes. Mothwing later tries to feed him some yarrow again. :To her relief, he does not vomit again and manages to swallow the leaves. While Leafpool is leaving, he is seen sitting and yawning, a sure sign that he is feeling better. :After this, when the Clans meet for the Gathering, Mothwing tells Leafpool that he had completely recovered and has gone back to his apprentice duties training with Blackclaw. Sunset In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight : He received his warrior name sometime between Sunset and The Sight. ''Dark River :Beechfur is on dawn patrol with Mosspelt and Pebblepaw. Beechfur and Mosspelt escort Squirrelflight to Leopardstar, and later he escorts Hollypaw and Squirrelflight out of RiverClan territory, taking up the rear to make sure they don't go back into RiverClan. Outcast :Willowshine mentions that he was stung by a bee, and the wound became infected. Mothwing skips the half moon meeting with the other medicine cats so that she can take care of Beechfur. She sends Willowshine to the Moonpool instead. Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia Mistakes *While one of his granddaughters was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for ''The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Gorsetail:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Swallowtail:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sedgewhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Thistleheart:Revealed on Kate's blog Granddaughters: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Buchenpelz fr:Bois de Hêtre fi:Pyökkiturkki nl:Beukpoot ru:Буколап (Речное племя) pl:Bukowe Futro (RC) Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters